


Thunderstorms

by StoriesofmyLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hotels, Kissing, Love, Shirtless!Zayn, Thunderstorms, Touring, Zayn's Kisses, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesofmyLife/pseuds/StoriesofmyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Allie has been afraid of thunderstorms. That was until she met Zayn Malik.</p>
<p>Well, lets just say, she found her cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First ever story on here, but I hope you guys like it! Please read and review (:

My eyes snapped open at the loud clap of thunder, and I bolted up right, my heart hammering in my chest and a sense of dread settling in my gut.   
I looked over to the window just in time to see a particularly large flash of lightening light up the otherwise dark night sky. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I looked over to my roomie for the night. 

Zayn was sprawled out on his bed, the covers pulled down to his hips and I blushed lightly when I caught a glimpse of the waist band of his black Calvin Klein boxers. His shirtless form was illuminated every time the lightening flashed outside of his window and I found myself admiring it a lot more than I should be. 

I shook my head, suddenly feeling envious of his ability to sleep through anything. Seriously, that kid could sleep through World War Three, with cannons and bombs and gun fire and he would still be snoring away happily. 

With another sigh, I averted my eyes and decided to lay back down and shut my eyes, willing myself to get some sleep. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to get myself to relax. 

Just as I had started to drift off, another loud clap of thunder broke the silence, causing the windows to rattle. 

I bolted out of bed, but the sheets got tangled around my feet and instead of my feet hitting the carpet, I landed on my ass with a dull thump. 

“Ow.” I muttered, trying to untangled myself from the sheets. 

“Was goin’ on?” Zayn mumbled, rolling over and opening his bleary, sleep filled eyes. They immediately went over to my bed and filled with confusion when he found it empty.

Well, so much for the World War Three theory. 

I tried not to swoon at the adorableness of seeing the usually well put together Zayn, all sleepy and bedheaded. My musings however were short lived when a crack of thunder made a loud boom across the sky.

I let out a shriek, causing Zayn’s head to whip in my direction, his eyes taking in what I’m sure was quite the interesting scene. 

I blushed heavily, thanking Jesus that the room was as dark as it was. 

“Allie?” Zayn asked, sitting up in bed, “what are you doing on the floor?”

I blushed harder, looking at anything but his curious eyes, “the thunder startled me and I…fell.” I finally mumbled. 

He let out a small chuckle and I huffed, “I’m glad you find my fear of thunderstorms amusing.”

“Aw, c’mon now love don’t be like that.” He said, and it irked me even more when I heard the amusement in his tone.

I ignored him, standing up and untangling myself from my sheets, still huffing, which only amused Zayn more. 

I rolled my eyes, and fixed my bed with as much dignity as I could muster, feeling Zayn’s amused eyes on me the whole time. I tried to ignore my racing heart, blaming it on the sudden panic attack of the impending thunderstorm. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry for laughing at you. Can you forgive me, love?”

I again ignored the little flutter I felt when he called me love. 

Pretending that I didn’t hear him, I laid back down in bed, purposely putting my back to him, and fluffed my pillows before I rested my head on them, closing my eyes. 

“Good night Zayn.” I said stiffly. 

I let myself relax, my body melting into the surprisingly comfortable bed. I jumped when I felt said bed dip and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to a warm, bare chest. 

“Shh, easy there love, it’s just me.” Zayn whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. 

Butterflies flared up in my stomach, but I willed them away, “Is there something wrong with your bed?”

“It doesn’t have you in it.” he replied cheekily. 

My own cheeky remark was cut off by a loud clap of thunder and I jumped, rolling over and burying my face into Zayn’s chest. 

My heart beat spiked, pounding against my rib cage and my body tensed with fear. 

Zayn’s arms tightened around my waist and his hand rub soothing circles on my back, “Just relax, just breathe love, just breathe.”

My heart rate started to calm and my breathing reached a normal place, my body relaxed against Zayn’s and I looked up to see him looking down at me concernedly. 

“You really are scared of the storms, aren’t you?” he asked me, brushing my hair out of my eyes and tucking it behind my ear. 

I nodded, giving him a small smile, “I always have been.”

Immediately his warm brown eyes filled with guilt, “I’m sorry for laughing at you.”

I smiled, patting his cheek, “I can never stay mad at you and I’m sorry for over reacting. I mean, I was just kinda embarrassed, I mean I’m seventeen and still terrified of thunderstorms.”

He gave me small smile, “No need to be embarrassed love, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He assured me. 

“Really?” I asked, blushing lightly.

He smiled, kissing my nose, “Really.”

My heart rate sped up and I’d like to say it was because of the current torrential down pour along with its cannon like thunder, but looking into Zayn’s mocha eyes, I knew it wasn’t. 

Zayn’s gaze stayed locked with mine and as the seconds ticked by, the humor slowly faded from those dark eyes, being replaced by an emotion I couldn’t quite put my finger on, but it sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. 

His gaze wandered down my face, taking in every detail he could in the dim lighting, and I found myself doing the same. 

From his soft, tousled hair that somehow still looked perfect even though it spent a few good hours against a pillow, down to his strong eyebrows, his long black lashes, gorgeous mocha eyes, sharp, defined nose, and finally, his pale pouty pink lips that millions of girls fantasied about kissing. 

My eyes wandered back up his, but instead of meeting my eyes, his eyes were focused on my lips. 

I licked my lips unconsciously and I would deny it if you asked me if it was an intentional invitation. But whatever it was, that one motion caused Zayn’s now dark mocha eyes to flick up to mine, his intention clear, asking for permission. 

I nodded my head, my eyes never leaving his as I watched him lean down slowly, but confidently, towards my lips. 

My heart fluttered, my stomach twisted in knots and the thunder storm was long forgotten the minute his warm, soft lips landed on mine. 

Every cliché I had ever heard about kissing, the fireworks exploding, the tingles erupting, the butterflies fluttering, they all became my reality in that moment. 

Zayn’s lips pressed harder against mine, his lips urging mine to move with his, creating our own rhythm and dance. His grip on waist tightened as he rolled over, his deliciously naked chest hovering above me as he deepened the kiss. My hands wandered into his hair, tangling into his soft dark locks, as I pulled him closer to me, never wanting this feeling to end. 

His tongue flicked my bottom lip, begging for entrance that I was only happy to give. 

We both let out a simultaneous moan as our tongues met and fought for dominance. Zayn, of course won, never being one to lose or let someone else be in control, but that was fine with me. I was perfectly content to lay back, and let Zayn’s mouth have its way with mine. 

I knew that this wasn’t Zayn’s first kiss, not with the way his tongue was curling around mine or the way his fingers were sneaking under my t-shirt, well his t-shirt, but technicalities didn’t really matter at this point, and stroking the suddenly over heated skin of my lower stomach, making me sigh softly against his lips.

Everything about this kiss was sinful, from the way he tasted, a mixture of cinnamon and nicotine which was surprisingly delicious and just so Zayn, to the feelings and sounds that he was electing out of me. But if this was a sin, then I would happily be damned to hell if it meant I could spend the rest of eternity kissing Zayn. 

We both broke apart with a gasp, my chest burning from the lack of oxygen, but it was a feeling that I would gladly feel again if it meant another kiss like that. 

Zayn wasn’t in any better shape, and when his eyes met mine, a shiver raced down my spine when I saw the blatant lust in his almost black eyes. 

The silence stretched on between us, but it wasn’t awkward, it was never awkward between us, and we just stared at each other, both of us knowing without speaking, that this wouldn’t be a onetime thing. 

Zayn’s eyes held promises, of more kisses, of more nights like this, and of the possibility of something more. 

A small smile made its way across my face as a loud clap of thunder broke the silence between us and I didn’t even flinch. 

“Well, I think I found my cure for thunder storms.” I whispered, giggling. 

Zayn smiled as he let out a breathless laugh, leaning down to kiss me again. 

This kiss was different, slower, softer, sweeter, and when Zayn pulled away and laid down next to me, pulling me closer to him, nuzzling his face into my neck, I couldn’t help the smile that made its way across my face. 

My eyes closed as I buried my head into the pillow, my body unconsciously moving closer to Zayn’s warmth, and I drifted off to the sound of the Zayn’s soft, smooth voice singing me to sleep. 

The last thought that crossed my mind before I drifted off was that I really couldn’t wait for the next thunderstorm, in fact, I looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think (:


End file.
